


Sex in a Bed Not Ours

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Graphic M/M Sex, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Continuation of 'A Little Shot of Love.'  Jim got through the vaccinations and now he gets to enjoy his honeymoon at an alien resort with Bones.  Day 23 of my Star Trek 2019 Advent Calendar: Vacation Away From Home.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Sex in a Bed Not Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to make these winter holiday themed, at least peripherally. In this case the holiday is winter honeymoon. I've decided it counts LOL. Also, because of the themes, most of these stories have been G rated. Well, I couldn't stand for that. So, this one is Explicit and my last one, which I will be posting on Christmas Day, is also Explicit. I understand that many of you will be celebrating, so you won't get to it on the day, which is perfectly fine. I'm going beyond the advent and posting that day, too, for all of you who don't celebrate, celebrate something else wonderful on a different date, and for those whose families are just too much and you're going to need a little McKirk smut to get you through the day :). This is it! The first of the last three stories! (But not the last three EVER, I'm not a monster.)

“Well, here we are,” Jim grinned as their shuttle touched down in the middle of a clearing near a building that was all curves and transparent materials.

“Why'd you pick somewhere in the middle of winter?” Bones asked, shivering despite the fact they hadn't opened the door yet. The landscape was covered in what looked like evergreens topped with snow as far as the eye could see. The ground was coated in fresh powder.

“It's not like we're going to be leaving our cabin,” Jim leered and opened the door.

The two men hopped out, waved goodbye to their pilot, and headed towards the building where a boxy looking being with pale purple skin wearing what looked like business wear had opened the door and was joyfully waving at them.

“Captain Kirk! Doctor McCoy!,” their Universal Translator crackled out over their own guttural language. “I am Mr. Th're'sa! Welcome to The Trees Are All Around Us Resort!”

The actual name, in Mr. Th're'sa's language, was much shorter, and all three looked at the Translator in confusion as it kept going after he was done. The alien scowled and pressed some buttons on the device.

“My apologies, I don't think that was right, it sounded too wordy,” he returned to smiling at them as he ushered them in. “The Federation language experts will hopefully give my resort a name that isn't such a literal translation.”

“I'm sure they will,” Jim laughed. “In the meantime, thank you, we're thrilled to be your first Human guests.”

“We are?” Bones asked in alarm.

“Not to worry, um...”

“Oh, sorry, I'm Dr. McCoy.”

“Not to worry, Dr. McCoy, we've done much research and have made cabins that will be luxurious to any Human or humanoid. We are very similar, in reality.”

“Great,” McCoy muttered, with less enthusiasm then Jim thought that deserved.

Once their sign in was taken care of, the pair was led out the back and into an open air ground vehicle (“It looks like a golf cart!” which Jim was happier about than Bones) and they took off into the surrounding forest. There were paths cut between the gigantic trees, each with a little sign post that had something carved into it in the native language. The path twisted and turned as they zipped past side paths until finally, after what seemed like an hour to McCoy and his wind burned cheeks, they turned down one of those side paths and drove up to a tree that had what looked like an elevator growing out of it's enormous trunk.

“Here you are, gentlemen! You have your key cards to your room. Just press them to the door panels and you'll be admitted. Have a wonderful honeymoon!”

They said their goodbyes and Jim led Bones to the elevator, practically pulling his husband of four days behind him. He slapped his card to the panel beside the elevator and it opened, a pleasant burst of heat hitting their chilled faces. They began removing their outer coats even before they reached the top of their tree top luxury room. Once they did, all their winter gear came off and Jim was stowing it in a closet next to the door while Bones wandered further in, wearing casual clothes and socked feet. He looked around him, jaw slack.

“It ain't big, but wow.”

“Yeah, it's got everything we need,” Jim sighed, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist.

All the walls and ceilings were made of the translucent material that the office had been made of. It almost looked as if the room should be cold, with the snowy treetops surrounding them and what they knew was a cold wind whipping fallen snow into little flurries around them. They had walked in through a small kitchen area and into a small sitting room that contained a sofa that looked hard as a stone and a fireplace. Just beyond that, on an elevated platform that required three steps to climb, was the softest looking bed Leonard had ever seen. It was also the largest. It easily took up half of their room.

“Hey, where are our bags?” Bones asked, looking around. He had been told that Jim would take care of packing and would have them delivered ahead of them.

“Oh, I bet they're in here,” he said and opened a door to the only area of the room closed off to the rest of the room.

The room, though, wasn't closed off to the outside. Its outer walls were made of the same material the rest of the outer walls were. But in this case, it was a bathroom, fully fitted for Human occupants and included an excessively large whirl pool tub. Not far from which was...

“Damn it, Jim. The entire universe is going to see me in the morning sitting on the pot.”

“Uh huh,” Jim replied, barely containing a laugh. “Well, a bear does shit in the woods, doesn't it?”

Bones did his best to glare and not crack the smile that threatening.

“Besides,” Jim continued, “the cabins are not in view of each other.”

He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, directly at the shape of another cabin, clearly visible as a very small round snow globe off in the distance.

“Huh,” he squinted at it. “I guess our sight is better than theirs. I can't see inside though. We'll check again when the sun goes down, but it looks too far away to see details. Probably just going to be a distant light.”

“Anyhow, our bags?”

“Oh, yeah, right there,” Jim pointed to their toiletry bags, laid neatly on the counter.

“Our other bags?”

“Oh, my,” Jim pressed a hand to his forehead in the most dramatic fashion Leonard had ever seen him use. “I may have forgotten to pack clothes. We better get these off and put them away safely since it looks like we'll be wearing them home.”

*~*~*~*~*

Jim had, of course, remembered the lube. He had also booked their honeymoon in the middle of the most active part of their aurora borealis season.

Bones watched the play of the lights over Jim's skin as he writhed on the bed, McCoy two fingers in and as deep as he could reach, gently fingering his lover. He was more making love to the other man than prepping him for his own hefty cock. He pressed in and out, lovingly stroking his inner walls and teasing his prostate, mesmerized by how Jim was responding.

“Please, Bones,” Jim finally gasped, eyes opening to reveal just a little blue around blown pupils. “I need to ride you, please.”

Still not able to speak, Bones nodded and pulled his fingers free, suddenly aware of how hard and desperate his neglected cock was. He rolled onto his back, pulling his lover on top of him, then slicked himself up before helping Jim sit back on trembling thighs. He positioned the head of his dick against Jim's slightly gaping hole, rubbing the spongy flesh around the opening and luxuriating in the feel of catching on his rim and of lube leaking from his opening and over McCoy's slit. Finally, he stilled, and let Jim push down.

Jim gasped and moaned as first the head popped inside, then the shaft began a slow, slick slide up inside of him. Bones squeezed the hips in his hands, helping to control the descent, not wanting Jim to hurt himself, but taking great delight in the way the other man's body quaked above him. He tilted his head to see where they were joined, a fairly easy task with the way Jim's erection pointed straight up, the head bumping his belly with every move, and with how his balls were already drawn tight to his body.

Bones could stop him from coming too soon if he wanted to, but he loved the way he lost it even before they really got started. It didn't matter. Jim's refractory period was a miracle, and Bones would be able to fuck him hard again in no time, the blond usually having two orgasms, at least, whenever they made love. So McCoy enjoyed the sight and watched as Jim's rim stretched taught around his thick member, slowly sinking lower, swallowing more and more of his length.

“That's it, Darl'n,” he finally said, his voice reflecting how wrecked he was, and he realized he would be following Jim over the edge this time, not bringing him off a second time. “Take me deeper. Yes, baby, take me deeper inside you. All the way down.”

With many soft whimpers then a final, deep groan, Jim bottomed out, sitting flush on his husband's pelvis. He sat still for a moment, adjusting, then began to grind down, twisting his hips in an erotic dance that had the other man moaning and panting. Jim rubbed and pinched his own nipples, lost in the pleasure, as he began to add shallow thrusts to his movements.

“Yes, Jim, yes,” McCoy groaned as he planted his feet and began to push up into Jim harder, holding his slender hips and bringing him down to meet his thrusts. He watched Jim's dick become thicker and more flushed, the tip streaming precum over the angry looking head, so red it looked painful. Bones let go of one hip to wrap around Jim's cock, squeezing and stroking in time to his thrusts. “I'm coming, Darl'n, I'm coming.”

For once, Bones came first, his head hitting the pillow hard, his back arching, hot fluid shooting through his length to fill Jim and send him over the edge with his husband, painting both of their stomachs and chests, his mouth open in a soundless scream.

Jim collapsed against Leonard's chest, dislodging the cock inside of him and allowing the copious amount of cum Leonard had flooded him with to spill out and slick up their thighs. Bones didn't care, at least not right away. He held his shivering lover close, knowing that neither of them were going to recover enough for round two that night, and watched the sky, amazed at how much better, and more intense, sex was in a bed that wasn't theirs.

He pulled the blankets up around them and smiled sleepily as he was cuddled further into. He was really looking forward to the next two days spent with Jim, naked and in every position they could think of.

*~*~*~*~*

“I'm sore,” Jim smiled as he leaned his head on Leonard's shoulder on the shuttle ride back to the Enterprise.

“Me, too,” Bones smiled back. “Me too.”

The End


End file.
